Dark Night
by X.blackLocks.X
Summary: A lot happens in the darkness. rated M for the mature theme/sexual content/violence. One-shot. Read and review.


**Edit: fixed some wordly error please people if you find some shit that is not right let me know.**

**Special thanks to 'Emily White 1' and I apologize it took some time to fix it.**

**This was just a quick shot of inspiration and not a multi-chapter story but if anyone out there would like to turn it into one, sure go ahead but let me know so I can read it too.**

* * *

Running was of no use… it was the end of her world.

Not for the first time, Lucy asked herself; why?

Why was she being chased down-town like a filthy criminal? Then she realised…

That was because she was one.

This was life. Running, hiding, running… life was good. At least to the standard of downtown magnolia.

Then… a hand pulled her in an alley. The other clutched her face. And there was cool metal placed on her neck… the message was quite loud and clear.

_Don't move!_

And Lucy didn't. Life was too precious to her for her to just throw it away in order to find out who were the nice gentlemen holding her clutched in their hands.

Not a leaf moved… or rather in this case not a single plastic bag flew by in the dark dirty alley as the police rushed by the entrance too focused forward to look sideways.

Minutes passed and nothing moved.

Lucy smelt the hand covering the face. It reeked of dirty alley water and garbage cans. The smell itself was not new to the blonde whose hair were matted and stuck to her skull like second skin.

Her clothes, torn in more places than one could comprehend, were dirty with mud and gore.

And if one focused enough then blood.

Not her of course.

The wind blew passed them and it licked the dirty woman's exposed skin.

She shivered. In cold. But this was just the signal the beasts holding her wanted in order to start devour their prey.

Their hand pulled at her thigh pushed against her core with such force that, even though was humble in the area, would send a woman of a healthy home to tears.

She showed little to no resistance. She was fine. If the two gentleman wanted something she could give for free in exchange of her life then this actually was a steal.

A single hand entered her neck line before hastily grabbing her left breast and giving a not so humble pull and push.

Lucy arched her back and mewled lightly. The other hand took that as an invite to enter her moth-eaten jeans. The hand pushed at her growing warmth forcefully making the girl wiggle.

The alley filled with the voice of heavy pants and clothes tearing and the girl merely huffed.

Now she had to arrange for new clothes.

Two different but heavy hand grabbed her chest. They pulled, pushed, pinched and at one instance bit. Lucy let out a hearty moan.

The left nipple throbbed from the bite as the other protested against to being rolled so roughly by hardening till they were tight buds.

Lucy let out a cry when a hand slapped against her wet warmth. Then the slapping continued. On the tits, her ass. Her clit.

Lucy screamed and spammed as an orgasm shook her body.

She felt two fingers enter her core and leave too quickly before the sound of crack reverted in the alley followed by Lucy mewling in pain. Her clit throbbed by the force of the slap but the pain last only so long and soon there were fingers pistolling in and out of her.

Lucy cried at the pleasure and then soon cried at the pain that bloomed in her right breast by being squeezed to hard.

Lucy shook when hot dirty lips sucked at here lower lip before moving onto her neck. A hand found hers before it forcefully made her jerk a cock. Again Lucy complied and jerked the cock with the same tempo the four finger inside of her were moving.

A slap to the ass and Lucy was lifted up the ground before being roughly bent over, from the smell of it, a rotting wooden table. All the while she didn't loosened her hold on the cock in her hand.

Lucy huffed and moaned the same. Soon the fingers left her dripping warmth and Lucy felt her legs being spread. The blonde was sure that in that instance she was something akin to a 'penis trap'.

It was thick. The other cock. It was thick, and Lucy, in pain, screamed on top of her lunges when the cock pierced her core.

Lucy thrashed letting go of the other cock. She tried to push away as a few tears leaked her eyes. The air was heavy with grunts and 'shut up's from the men as Lucy regained her breathing.

She stopped resisting. She was being kind paying the men back for saving her life. She was grateful and soon replaced her pushes with pulls as she tried to get closer to the man pounding her pussy like a raging bull.

She moaned and scratched but all too soon was pushed back down on the rotting table. As thumb forcefully pushed its way in her mouth and tested the water.

Lucy sucked on the thumb like a hungry two year old and the man pounding her hole grunted at the sight before giving the blonde a sharp push.

He moaned and arched her back with a series of 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'.

The thumb left her mouth and at the entry was something thicker now. Lucy smiled like a cat and opened her mouth like a good little slut to take the man's cock in her mouth…

That was when the shot reverted in the alley.

A warm spray sprouted above the blonde and she was lightly covered in it. The cock in her core stilled and then all too soon the man was ripped off of her before being pulled in depth of the alley.

There was a horrific pained cry of a man who just lost his dick before three-four flashes of the gun in front of her and soon the man was no more.

She sat up on the table and glanced ahead of her. The silhouette of her now dead saviour met her gaze.

She licked her lip and tasted his blood.

Turning around the blonde didn't bothered to close her legs and hide her, on display and red boobs. Nope not at all.

She merely licked her lip and then spat out the taste of blood in her mouth.

With a passive look she regarded the darkness before her and said, "They saved me and I was paying back their kindness with kindness, Natsu."

A moment passed and she didn't moved. A click resounded in the alley a little flame glowed in the darkness and threw some much needed light on the face of the man who killed her saviours.

Dark onyx eyes glowed amber in the little light as they glared at the woman.

Lucy shivered.

The flame vanished leaving behind the glowing red bud of the cigarette. Slowly, steps echoed in the alley way coming towards her.

She still didn't moved.

In the darkness, following his silhouette and the glowing bud, Lucy saw him take the cancer stick out of his mouth and place it near hers.

Like it was routine for her, the blonde opened her lips and leaned enough to take a drag.

Throwing her head back, the blonde released the smoke up to the night sky.

A strong hard soft cold had took hold of her chin and brought it down. Long slender fingers those smelt like gunpowder and fire whiskey caressed her cheek before his thumb traced her lower lip.

Lucy wanted to suck it but Natsu didn't allowed it.

Taking his sweet time he traced his hand down to her slightly bruised body, feeling her pink buds and theirs condition, Natsu moved his hand to her soaking wet core.

"They laid hands on what was mine…" The man whispered as he traced her entrance with the same thumb that he traced her lip with.

Lucy shuddered and mewled in discomfort but still didn't moved.

Natsu slowly trailed the outline of her entrance before gently rubbing circles on her clit.

"Nahhh….attsuuu…." Lucy moaned out the name in the silence of the night that was only filled with her uneven breathing.

Reacting to his name, Natsu ceased his movements. A moments after his thumb slowly trailed down to her wet core before slowly slicking his thumb in her juices.

Natsu trailed it down until his, now slick wet, thumb was right against her backdoor.

Lucy shuddered in anticipation. Natsu gave her a bemused look before saying, "I was being kind too you know… I gave them a quick death."

Lucy groaned at his words but before she could protest, Natsu pushed.

And after that, the night was filled with groans, moans, whimpers and the crack of a belt colliding with pert skin.

And Lucy swore that from then on, she would try to be his and only his slut.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Honestly speaking this is the first time I wrote something like this.**

**share your thoughts with me and help me improve my smut writing skills.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**blackLocks**

**PS: people news of mz hyde can be found on my profile. I am currently working on chapter seventeen so yeah... you will get an update this saturday.**


End file.
